villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angels of Death Motorcycle Club
The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club (also known as "Angels of Death" and "AoD", and referred to as "Deadbeats" by The Lost MC) is a motorcycle gang and one of the many antagonists in the GTA series. They are the main group antagonist/one of the two main antagonistic groups in The Lost and Damned. They are also featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. as minor antagonists. History The Angels of Death are an outlaw biker gang operating around Algonquin, where they frequently hang out at their clubhouse located in North Holland, Liberty City. They received heroin from the Triads and deal cocaine with the Spanish Lords. Like the case of the Albanian Mafia and the Ancelottis, the AOD act as extra muscle for the Triads. Unlike The Lost MC, who have an exclusive Liberty City chapter, the Angels of Death have numerous chapters including ones in the UK, Europe, Scandinavia, Canada and Australia as well as one in nearly every state of America. The Angels of Death also have a theme park in Florida and sell branded merchandise such as bed linen, books, party sets, diapers and even dildos. According to their official in-game website, "angelsofdeathonline.com", the AOD started in San Andreas in 1949 as a small club for people unsatisfied with a non-segregated society. Lester Arnold is the leader of the Angels of Death and was born in San Fierro, along with Road Captain Joe Jon Johnson. In Grand Theft Auto IV, they are operating around Beechwood City, can be seen around the Burger Shot and basketball court in Beechwood City, and can also be found in BOABO. Also some of the are either in the LC most wanted list and/or they are with them. In The Lost and Damned, Angels of Death members do not spawn in Beechwood City or BOABO anymore, they only spawn around their clubhouse in North Holland. In The Lost and Damned, the player can enter The Angels of Death clubhouse during multiplayer. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Angels of Death members do not spawn in Beechwood City but they do in BOABO. They also spawn in North Holland near their clubhouse and Northwood, near Luis' safehouse. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Hsin labels the Angels of Death as one potential suspect for the sabotage of the Triads. He hires Lester to team up with Huang to investigate. Lester attempts to gain access into the gang in order to obtain intel, however the drugs and biking as part of the admission test is overwhelming for him, thus Huang assists by taking over on the biking stunts, attacking The Lost Brotherhood members and obtaining drugs. However, after having sex with Meredith, The Angels of Death leader's girlfriend, Lester learns that the gang is innocent in regard to the Triads' sabotage. Gallery 200px-AOD Logo.png|A logo of the Angels of Death Motorcycle Club. Trivia *The Angels of Death's favorite radio station in GTA IV is Liberty Rock Radio and Liberty City Hardcore. In GTA: Chinatown Wars, their favorite radio station is Anvil. *In GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, they can be seen riding a motorbike called the Hellfury. However, in The Lost and Damned the Lost MC will strangely use it instead. *The Lost MC will always call Angels of Death members "deadbeats". In the same way, the Angels of Death will always call Lost MC members "losers". Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangsters Category:Organizations Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pimps Category:Drug Dealers Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thugs Category:On & Off Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Western Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Barbarian